


"There Is Absolutely Nothing Stopping Me From Defeating You Right Now"

by Gwtwgurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Minor Violence, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwtwgurl/pseuds/Gwtwgurl
Summary: I wrote this to follow a prompt I was given in a Harry Potter Group





	"There Is Absolutely Nothing Stopping Me From Defeating You Right Now"

“Harry Potter, so we meet at last. I have been waiting for this moment for seven long years and I shall relish in my victory once I have finished you off” said Voldemort with a sneer. His eyes held anger and contempt for the teenage wizard standing before him.

“Before we begin however, I would like to show you something.” He smiled coyly and turned his head. “Come Bella, bring the boy here!” he growled. 

“As you please my Lord.” She looked over at Harry, a sick demented look settling upon her face. “I’ve got a present for you I think you will like” she laughed as she skipped over to Voldemort’s side. “Lookie what I brought for you” she threw her head back and laughed so hard she nearly fell over.

Harry watched in horror as the body of Draco Malfoy was dropped in front of his feet. No! He thought to himself. Not Draco, not his lover. He bent down and rubbed his hands against the porcelain face of the young Slytherin. Draco’s face was bruised and had dried blood smeared all over his face, hands, and clothes. His white hair now looked black as the white was hidden under dirt and blood. Harry wanted to cry. He wanted to just break down and hold Draco’s body in his arms. You can’t do this to me you stupid prat! You told me you were not going to do anything stupid! You were placed in Slytherin for a reason you git. 

“Aww, aren’t they just the cutest my Lord? You want to know what happened to him? I know you do!” Bella started heading towards Harry, her face beaming with pride. “Little Draco here thought he would play hero and try to escape from his master.” She rolled her eyes and continued her taunting.

“You want to know what he said right before he was crucioed? Why, he said he would save you over and over again.” Bella laughed hysterically and proceeded to move around Harry as if she was dancing. “Draco is dying and you will be next” she sang merrily. 

Harry felt his blood begin to boil. He could feel the anger rising within him but as he gave his lover one final look, he realized he had to be smart about this. He observed his fellow students fighting other death eaters. The screams and the sounds of curses echoed in his ears. He quickly formulated a plan. He grabbed hold of his wand and aimed it at Bellatrix.

“Avada Kedavra!” he shouted. He watched with blazing eyes as Bellatrix’s body collapsed to the ground. He then turned his attention to Voldemort who simply stood there with a simple sneer on his face. Harry could feel him reaching for his wand and without a moment's hesitation screamed Sectumsempra! 

Voldemort's face twisted into sheer horror as he staggered to the cold stony ground beneath him

“That was for my parents you evil bastard. And this"- he cast the spell again-"is for Draco! All you've done is destroy the ones I love. Well guess what? All your horcruxes are gone and there is absolutely nothing stopping me from defeating you right now! Your time has come Tom Riddle!” He shouted the spell one last time as the bleeding dark wizard began to choke on his own blood. 

“Even hell doesn't deserve you. May you return to the rotten filth of a world you came from!” And as he uttered those words, he could see the breath slip away from the mangled Voldemort. His life was ending. There would be no more death. 

Harry checked to see that Voldemort was really dead then rushed back to Draco's side. He scooped him up in his arms and started to cry. His arms encircled the teenager's body and he drew him close. 

“Not like this Draco...ppp…please don't leave me. He's gone. I killed him. No one can hurt us anymore. Please...Draco...Merlin knows how much I love you.” He continue to sob into Draco's neck. 

Harry was too engrossed in his sorrow he didn't notice he was surrounded by all of his friends. They all stood there with tears in their eyes silently praying for Draco to wake. This couldn't be happening. While they were glad Voldemort was dead, they knew Harry wouldn't be far behind if Draco was gone forever. 

Hurt and pain ripped through Harry's body as he continued to mourn. He was so consumed by the sheer agony of it all he didn't hear the small squeak come from the seemingly dead body. Draco's eyes slowly lifted , though the pure act of opening them caused him considerable pain.

“Harry…” came the whispered voice. “Please don't cry. Could never stand to hear the mighty lion cry.” Harry's eyes lit up as he found himself staring into those grey eyes he loved so much. He reached out his hand to caress Draco's ghostly cheek just to make sure this was real.

“Dr...Dr...Draco? It's really you? You're really here” his hands beginning to shake as he lowered his head to hover just above Draco's bloodied lips.

“Yes Harry. I will always return to you. God knows what a wreck you'd be without me.” He tried to laugh but the muscles in his body ached to the point he thought he would pass out again. He clung to Harry as if to keep that thought at bay. Harry just smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“I love you Draco. Thank Merlin you've come back. I will always be here to catch you and to hold you.” 

“I love you too scarhead. You will always have me at your side.” 

And that was all. They had their lives back and it was true. The two lovers would never be separated again. Even as they lived out the rest of their lives, they would go together into the next big adventure.


End file.
